This invention relates to a novel process for the production of aromatic triazoles and their salts. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for producing aromatic triazoles which involves effecting a mixture of one or more nitrites and an aromatic orthodiamine in an aqueous medium under conditions of elevated temperatures and pressures.